Eternity
by XxLadyKnightLizxX
Summary: Markus is a loyal warrior from the Victorian Era but when someone destroys the very thing he holds dear, will he become the very thing he hates or grow into the hero he was always meant to be...


_Author's Note: I've written this as an initial idea. I really want your input, so please review. I want to know if you like it and whether or not you want me to continue, even which character you want as the main protagonist. I'm more than ready, I'm just not going to waste my time if no one is really interested. _

**_Eternity_**

Autumn Equinox.

1310.

He glared at her across the abandoned ballroom. The firelight glittered in his glazed stark grey eyes. He took a step forward, cautiously as if unaware of what she might do. His tall figure strode a few more paces, his hate filled eyes always on his prey. He reached into his coat pocket and produced a cross of pure iron. The crucifix shone in the light of the flames as he drew closer. He unsheathed a small yet purposeful knife from the cross, also of pure iron.

"I know what you are!" He roared. His hand shook as he threw the sheath across the ballroom, his eyes trying to catch hers. "Spawn and spouse of the Devil, vengeful and bewitching you tempt mortals from their path. Unable to feel regret, sympathy, mercy or love, you're barely alive, yet you are gifted with immortality. You play with mortal's souls as we ourselves play chess, despicable creature. You shall suffer for your crimes, Cerridwen."

He ran towards Cerridwen, the knife glinting in the light. His eyes glowed in fevered delight as he speared her in the heart, his mouth smiling in pure glee. He went into frenzy. As he finished he gracefully rose, and smeared the blood on his elegant trousers. Suddenly he was alert once more.

"Bravo! Bravo! But I can't say I'm not disappointed that such a clever little boy could ever fall for such a ruse, Markus." Cerridwen cooed contemptuously, her violet eyes filled with amusement. She was sitting upon a beam above his head, wearing a scandalously revealing green dress, sun-kissed skin emphasised by her golden tresses falling gracefully towards her lower back. Cerridwen was the incarnation of beauty.

"Come down, Cerridwen! This is not a fair fight." He shouted, a vein in his neck ticking. He glowered at her as she continued to smile. "You dare to mock me?"

"Oh, I dare. Considering, Markus that you have studied my kind long enough to know that…we can't make something out of nothing." Cerridwen grin widened, a wicked glint to her eyes as she stared beyond him.

Markus quickly span around, and discovered the body was a woman whom was completely different to Cerridwen. She laid there, her stunning dark hair spread all around her, caramel skin illuminated by the firelight, her hazel eyes once filled with a gentle fire empty and cold. The woman's features were delicate and beautiful in everyway. It was his wife.

He fell to his knees and cradled his wife, his friend, his Delilah. Markus shrieked in agony, his entire body shaking with the power of his grief and guilt. He sat there, cradling her body whispering sweet nothings into her ears. Markus caressed Delilah's gorgeous face, the face of one murdered by someone whom they loved.

He rose abruptly, and stared fiercely at Cerridwen. "What have you done? You have killed an innocent for your own enjoyment, you vile beast."

"Markus, I grow tired of all this shouting. And you didn't mind my enjoyment when you shared my bed. Do not say you didn't know the consequences of becoming my consort, mortal." Cerridwen snarled, amusement fleeing from her face.

"I knew full well. I did not know that you would take the life of one that I loved." Markus cried, his voice trembling with the intense emotion he felt towards this creature. Hatred, yes but also lust and envy, Markus shook with emotion.

"Curious is it not? That you have not asked after your child?" She had donned a cool and calm glamour, her face void of any emotion save curiosity.

"My…child." Markus' heart almost stopped, he had left eight months before to track down Cerridwen. Could in that time his wife's belly swelled with child?

"Oh yes. She gave birth, but sadly the child was born with a slight deformity. You should rejoice, that I have taken her." She stated matter-of-factly.

"You will return her to me Cerridwen! By God you shall!"

"Sweet Markus, if I thought you could find her I wouldn't be playing this game." Cerridwen mocked, as she descended elegantly.

"I will find her Cerridwen, and when I do, your throat is the first I shall slit."

"Your wife was one of my kind, a Sidhe no less. Faerie blood always runs true. Your daughter shall be given a place in Faerie. Fare well dear Markus, for you shall never see your daughter or me." She clicked and she was gone, bringing with her, Markus' hope.

Markus fell to his knees once more in the darkness. Hugging Delilah to him. "I swear to you, my love. I shall get our daughter back, if it means…becoming one of the other beast that share the night." He cried for the second time that night, as he carried his dead wife out of the ballroom and into the beginning of his eternity.


End file.
